


Escalation

by Clarrisani



Series: Control [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domdrop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: The fallout from Jared's botched punishment continues.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki
Series: Control [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369768
Kudos: 13





	Escalation

“Jensen.”

Jensen didn’t turn at the sound of Jared’s voice. He made no reaction at all that he had heard him, continuing to stare out over the city from the window, a beer held tightly in his hand. Jared sighed, coming to stop just behind him. He wanted to reach out and touch him but he hesitated, lowering his hand back to his side.

“Jensen, please,” Jared said again. “Don’t be mad at Misha.”

The other man still made no acknowledgement of him, but Jared could tell by the way he stood that he was still brooding. Jared wrung his hands, wanting desperately to make things right. He lowered his gaze, trying again.

“I’m not mad at him. I never was.”

“He hurt you,” Jensen said through gritted teeth.

“I deserved it.”

“No you didn’t.”

“We knew the rules,” Jared continued. “I crossed them, so I had to be punished.”

“Punished yes, but not that.”

“Jensen.” Jared sighed. “Please just let it go.”

The older man made no reply.

Jared let out a long breath, feeling helpless. He hated it when they were fighting. It didn’t happen very often, but he always felt broken when there was a rift between the three of them. He especially hated it when it was Jensen and Misha. He hated what it did to them.

Hearing the door open behind him he turned, spotting Misha slide hesitantly back into the apartment. He didn’t bother to turn on the lights, crossing to the night stand and picking something up. Jared walked toward him, Misha looking up with wide eyes.

“Just… forgot my wallet,” Misha said, voice low. He pointed behind him. “I’ll just…”

“Please don’t,” Jared said.

Misha’s eyes flicked toward Jensen. “I better.”

Jared reached out, catching him by the sleeve. “Stay.”

Misha shook his head, averting his eyes. “I can’t…”

“Yes you can,” Jared said. “I want you to stay.”

“I hurt you,” Misha breathed, guilt heavy in his voice.

“I’m fine,” Jared said.

“No you’re not,” Misha said. “There’s still pain in your eyes.”

Jared had thought he’d been hiding it. The area where Misha had whipped him still burned, despite the soothing cream Jensen had massaged into it. It was an unpleasant feeling, Jared finding it difficult to move. The fabric of his clothing brushed over the area, inflaming it, but he wanted to keep it hidden so that the ugly welts didn’t upset Jensen.

Deciding on a new tactic, Jared set his jaw. “Okay. Maybe you did hurt me.”

Something seemed to break on Misha’s face, even though he kept his poker face in place. It caused Jared to feel sick just seeing it.

He continued. “But isn’t it your responsibility as the dom to make sure I’m okay?”

Misha averted his gaze again.

“How exactly is running away going to do that?” Jared asked, letting a hint of his frustration into his voice.

“It doesn’t,” Misha said softly.

“No, it doesn’t.” Jared said. He fixed him with a look. “Just so you know that if you walk out that door, I’m going with you.”

Misha’s eyes strayed back to where Jensen stood, his back still to them. Jared could feel the tension in the air and he hated it.

“Don’t look at him,” Jared said. “Look at me. I’m the one you should be worried about.”

Misha looked back up at him, concern in his clear blue eyes. Jared brought his hands up, cupping Misha’s face between them and stroking his thumbs over his cheeks. He pulled Misha up, tipping his head back as he leaned in to kiss him. Misha didn’t reciprocate, much to Jared’s disappointment.

When Jared pulled back, Misha’s eyes were closed.

“What would you have me do?” Misha asked.

“Make me feel better,” Jared said. “Touch me. I need your touch.”

Misha brought his hands up slowly, resting them on Jared’s hips tentatively. It was as if Jared was made of glass and Jared didn’t like that. He needed more.

“Kiss me,” Jared breathed against Misha’s lips before dipping his head back down.

This time Misha did kiss him back, but he let Jared lead. It was better than nothing, Jared pressing firmer into the kiss. It was slow, deliberate, Jared still scared that Misha was going to run away from him. He gripped him firmer to hold him in place, kissing him until the need to breath became too much. Only then did Jared pull back, Misha gasping against his mouth.

“Come to the bed,” Jared said.

Misha frowned.

“Please.”

Jared reached down, catching hold of one of Misha’s hands and drawing him toward the large bed. Upon reaching it Jared removed his clothing, feeling a sense of relief to no longer have fabric pressing and rubbing against his welts.

Looking up he saw that Misha kept flicking his gaze up toward Jensen, who still had his back to them, and Jared could read in his posture that he was ready to flee. Jared gripped him by the arm, pulling him with him to the bed head and picking up a jar from the bedside table and placing it in Misha’s hand.

“Make it feel better,” he said.

Misha nodded, Jared climbing onto the bed and stretching out on his stomach. He felt the bed dip as Misha came to kneel beside him, unscrewing the lid of the jaw. Jared knew how ugly his welts looked, and he could feel Misha’s gaze on them. There was a brief pause before he felt the soothing cool of the cream on him, skilled fingers beginning to work it into the ache.

Jared sighed, folding his arms and resting his head on top of them. He closed his eyes, relaxing as Misha began to massage the skin. The cream worked well, even though Jared knew that the soothing nature of it was only temporary.

He didn’t dare fall asleep again. The last time he had he’d woken up to find Misha gone, and Jensen fuming. Jared was scared that it would happen again and he didn’t know when he’d be able to get the three of them into the same room again.

Misha’s long fingers worked the burn away, leaving Jared’s skin feeling cool and tingling. It was still unpleasant but felt a good deal better than it had. Misha’s fingers always felt good, no matter where they were. It wasn’t long before Jared felt himself becoming aroused, rocking slightly against the bedspread.

“Jared…” Misha said softly, stopping his movements.

Jared took the opportunity to flip over, ignoring the faint sting as his welts touched the rough fabric beneath him. He looked up at Misha, seeing the unsure look on his face. It wasn’t a look that he often saw on the other man, and right now it was extremely unwelcome.

“Touch me,” Jared said.

Misha’s fingers twitched before he let them rest on Jared’s hip.

“No,” Jared said. “ _Touch me_.”

He put as much emphasis into his words as he could, making his intention clear. Misha still hesitated, gazing silently at him for a moment as if trying to read him. His eyes flicked quickly to the man by the window who was still not facing them, but who had now drunk half of his beer.

Moving slowly Misha reached out, wrapping his fingers around Jared’s half-hard cock. There was still cream on his hand, making the skin cool and tingle where Misha touched him. Misha was watching his face as he began to stroke, Jared hating how careful he was being. He wanted more.

“I’m not going to break,” Jared said. “Now _touch me_.”

Misha’s grip tightened, finger’s properly encircling his cock. He put more effort into his movements, and it wasn’t long before Jared was fully erect. As time passed Misha seemed to grow in confidence, his grip firmer as he began to twist his wrist just so, his thumb beginning to slide over the tip of Jared’s cock.

“Need you,” Jared said, rocking into his fingers.

“How?” Misha asked.

“Your mouth,” Jared said. “I need your mouth.”

Misha shifted from where he was kneeling beside Jared, letting him go. For a second Jared panicked, sure that Misha was going to leave them again. Instead Misha encouraged Jared to spread his legs, and once he did Misha slipped back onto the bed between them. He wrapped his fingers around Jared’s cock, dipping his head down and sliding the tip between his lips.

After the coolness of the cream the heat of Misha’s mouth was amazing. Jared let out a shuddering breath, watching as Misha sunk down on his length. Just when he thought Misha couldn’t take anymore he shifted, Jared feeling Misha relax his throat and take his entire length.

It always marvelled Jared how Misha did that. There was no way that the man could possibly fit Jared’s entire length into his mouth, yet he somehow managed to do it every time. Jared felt his tip bumping against the back of Misha’s throat, and then Misha began to pull off him, sucking as he went.

Jared swallowed hard, watching as Misha repeated the move several times. A hand came up to cup Jared’s balls, gently massaging them. He instantly forgot his pain, instead only able to focus on those hands and mouth working him toward completion. Jared lay back against the pillows, resisting the urge to thrust up into that heat.

As Misha sped up he began to alternate between taking Jared entirely into his mouth, or just the tip while his hand did the rest. A droplet of precum escaped Jared’s cock, Misha chasing it was his tongue. Jared groaned, bringing a hand to tangle into Misha’s hair.

It was taking all of Jared’s willpower not to move his hips, not wanting to cause any more friction on his welts. He kept his eyes on Misha, who occasionally glanced up toward him as if to check on him.

Jared wished he had Misha’s restraint as he felt his orgasm fast approaching. Misha must have sensed it too, a finger sliding back and teasing his hole. Jared was still open from earlier, Misha sliding a single finger inside of him and crooking it up toward a well-known spot as he sucked in as much of Jared’s cock as he could.

That was the end of it. Jared was coming. He gasped out Misha’s name, hips stuttering as he came down Misha’s throat. Misha drank all of him, not spilling a drop as he swallowed him down. Jared finally closed his eyes as the last of his orgasm faded.

When he opened his eyes again he saw Misha still kneeling between his thighs, watching him. Jared reached out a hand, Misha taking it and allowing Jared to draw him up. Jared pulled Misha up against him, laying him out beside him and bending down to kiss the taste of himself from Misha’s mouth.

Misha seemed to relax against him, Jared trailing a hand down the front of his shirt, smoothing down the fabric. He drifted his hand beneath the hem of Misha’s pants, Misha grabbing his arm to stop him. Jared paused in his movements, going back to focussing on kissing Misha. When he felt him begin to relax again he continued his movements, feeling Misha squirm beneath him.

Misha tore his lips from Jared’s. “Jared, no.”

“Relax,” Jared said. “It’s just me.”

“I said no.” He gripped Jared’s arm, turning his head away as Jared tried to kiss him again. “Jared!”

Jared nuzzled the side of his face, finger’s brushing against Misha’s cock.

“Poughkeepsie!”

Jared threw himself backward as if he’d been slapped, eyes wide and mouth agape. Out the corner of his eye he saw Jensen spin around, an expression mixed with alarm and shock on his face. Misha had used their safe word. Misha _never_ used their safe word.

Jared finally looked at Misha, noticing with some alarm his wide eyes and panicked breathing. “Mish?”

Misha threw himself off the bed, putting as much distance between himself and Jared as he could. He walked out into the main living area, hands behind his head as he began to pace. Jensen and Jared exchanged a look, worry on their faces.

Jared carefully pushed himself off the bed, picking up his pants and sliding back into them, ignoring the sting of his welts. He hobbled toward Misha, stopping just short of him. “Are you okay?”

“What do you think?” Misha said, keeping his back to him. There was a waver in his voice that Jared didn’t like.

Seeing a movement Jared looked up to Jensen walking across the room, setting his bottle down as he went. Jensen moved around to stand in front of Misha, reaching up to grip his arms.

“Misha, you need to calm down,” Jensen said, rubbing his arms. “Misha. Misha. Look at me. Misha.” He paused. “ _Dmitri_.”

Misha went stiff at the sound of his name, seeming to look up at Jensen.

“You need to calm down,” Jensen said. “Take a breath. Breathe with me. Like you taught us.”

Misha nodded, Jared slowly creeping forward. He came around the side of them, for the first time noticing the tears streaking Misha’s face. Shit. He’d done that.

Jensen breathed in and out slow, Misha’s panicked breaths slowly reducing until he was breathing in time with Jensen. Jensen didn’t let him go, Misha’s hands coming down to rest by his sides.

“Now,” Jensen said calmly. “What just happened?”

Misha closed his eyes, shaking his head.

“I shouldn’t have pushed you,” Jared said softly. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Misha said. “I’m the one that’s sorry. I hurt you.”

“Is that why you panicked?” Jensen asked. “Because you think you don’t deserve to be touched?”

There was a pause before Misha closed his eyes, nodding.

“Oh Mish…” Jared felt something in him break. He wanted to enfold Misha in a hug, but he was scared how he’d react. “You always deserve to be touched. We love you.”

Misha shook his head.

“Misha, look at me,” Jensen said, arms sliding down to Misha’s hands, taking them in his.

Misha opened his eyes, meeting Jensen’s.

“What you did to Jared was wrong. We all know you went too far. But now we know what the line is. You always say it’s important to find the boundaries so we know not to push them.”

“I knew the boundaries,” Misha said softly. “I crossed them anyway.”

“Why?”

“Because I was mad,” Misha said. “Because I could.” He sighed, closing his eyes again. “I’m the one who deserves to be whipped.”

“We agreed we wouldn’t do that again.”

“Nobody’s getting whipped,” Jared agreed. “Not ever.”

“And you think you should punish yourself,” Jensen said. “You think you don’t deserve pleasure. That’s why you panicked. Because you were enjoying it.”

“Yes.” Misha said.

“Hm.” Jensen frowned. “Don’t you think _we_ should be the ones to decide your punishment?”

Misha opened his eyes, looking from him to Jared and back, lowering his gaze. “Yes, you should. Jared should.”

Jared hated that idea. He didn’t want to punish Misha. The man was clearly punishing himself enough as it was.

“Then let Jared decide it,” Jensen said.

Jared wanted to say no, but the look Jensen gave him made him bite his tongue.

“Jared?” Misha asked. “What will be my punishment?”

“I’ll have to think about it,” Jared said. “But right now you really need to talk to Vicki.”

Jensen made a noise of affirmation.

Misha’s eyes widened for a moment before acceptance played across his face. He nodded, reaching into his pocket and taking out his phone. “Do you mind if I…”

“Take all the time you need,” Jared said.

Jensen gave Misha’s hand another squeeze, dropping it and crossing to Jared. They headed back into the bedroom part of the apartment, leaving Misha too his call.

“Is he going to be okay?” Jared asked, dropping to sit on the bed.

“I hope so,” Jensen said, sitting beside him.

Jared fidgeted. “You’re not mad anymore?”

“I’m fucking pissed,” Jensen said. “About everything.”

“You know that’s not going to help anything.”

“I know.” Jensen rubbed his hands over his face, sighing. “What a mess.”

**END**


End file.
